


Wish I were Heather (Oneshot)

by KYMANISCANON



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Multi, just a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYMANISCANON/pseuds/KYMANISCANON
Summary: Why would you ever kiss me?I'm not even half as prettyYou gave her your sweaterIt's just polyesterBut you like her betterWish I were HeatherBased on the song by Conan GrayAll characters belong to Dc comics
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Wish I were Heather (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> I did not edit this before posting and I didn't proofread so... Sorry for the mistakes.  
> Hope you enjoy : )

Dick still remembered the third of December last year as clear as day. It was a rainy day and they had just gotten back to the mountain after a difficult covert mission where they had once again blown something up, his suit was soaked and he forgot to bring a jumper with his change of clothes. Wally had leaned him his hoodie then they sat together and watched a movie with the rest of the team. Wally’s words still wrung out in his heads when he thought about the teen ‘you look better in that then I do’ of course Dick’s natural instinct to the statement was to make a joke back ‘I’d look better than you in anything’ the two laughed the comment off. If only Wally knew how much his words would affect the robin. 

Then Artemis joined the team. Wally would spend most of his time in the mountain hanging out with the girl of course that didn’t mean the two boys didn’t spend any time together they were best friends after all but when they did hang out Wally would talk about Artemis. The way she shone brighter than the sun in the sky through his eyes, how she made him smile whenever they talked. There was no question Dick was jealous, he wanted to be the person Wally saw. He wanted to be the reason the boy smiled. But why would Wally ever do that? Dick knew he wasn’t even half as pretty as Artemis. Wally would never love him like he loved her and Dick couldn’t help but want to be in her position.

Then one day Wally came running up to him before a mission smiling as Dick had never seen before claiming that Artemis had finally said yes to going on a date with him. After that, Dick noticed the changes in Wally and Artemis’s behavior around the cave, the warm smiles they sent each other, their constant need to show affection for each other. He remembers a time Wally put his arm around her shoulder and a cold feeling spread through his shoulder and before he could get his emotions under control he remembered thinking ‘I wish she were dead’ that’s when he knew the feelings he had needed to go Artemis had done nothing to deserve the way Dick thought about her. She was an angel, a hero, someone completely and totally worthy of Wally’s love.

That didn’t mean when he saw Artemis wearing the same sweater Wally had let him wear his heart didn’t shatter in his chest. He saw the look that M'gann had given him when she must have noticed the look on his face or the way conner had looked at him in confusion when he heard dick muttering under his breath about Artemis. He should be able to hide how he was feeling not to let his emotions get in the way of their missions and his duty to be a hero. But it hurt so much every time he saw them together and he couldn’t keep the degrading thoughts about Artemis or himself out of his head no matter how hard he tried. I’ll never be as pretty as her, He’ll never look at me the way he looks at her, she’s perfect and I’m not, I wish I were heather. I wish she was dead.


End file.
